StarCraft version history/Patch 1.2
Changes: ** Flying units no longer receive 'cover' from terrain features. ** Fixed the bug when cancelling a guardian in high latency games that killed the Mutalisk and gave multiple refunds. ** Fixed the bug that could sometimes cause a map editor, hit point modified siege tank's hit points to be incorrect after transforming. ** Time elapsed while the game is paused no longer counts toward total elapsed game time. ** Increased the cost of a Zerg Hatchery from 300 to 350 minerals. ** Changed the damage type of the Photon Cannon weapon system from explosion to normal. ** Preplaced heroes for the AI will now auto acquire targets and defend themselves. ** Fixed a bug that could potentially, in high latency games, over-charge zerg players when morphing larva into units. ** Modified the 'Free For All' game type so that the rules of diplomacy apply to computer players. (Computer players are no longer allied in FFA.) Also, made FFA available for single player custom games. ** Fixed the crash that occurred when selecting a unit type, that would normally have shields, configured to have 0 shields via the map editor. ** Fixed the bug that bumped people back to the race select screen after they had completed a single player campaign mission. ** (Battle.net) Create game screen will now display ladder game speed as 'Fast' instead of 'Faster'. ** (Battle.net) Profile draw code will now handle different sized destination windows. ** Fixed 'attach to incomplete addon' crash bug. ** Added three new Computer AI scripts for use with the map editor (Protoss Insane, Terran Insane, Zerg Insane) to be used in custom campaign levels. ** Fixed bug that played the incorrect 'complete' sound for addons. ** Fixed bug that prevented rescued tanks and goliaths from acquiring targets correctly. ** Fixed bug that caused StarCraft to allocate unnecessary amounts of memory while running minimized. ** Fixed bug that could cause maps with a large number of pre-placed units to crash at load time. ** Fixed bug that, in rare cases, could cause game to crash when certain types of units died. ** Fixed bug that caused access violation when maps with unplaceable units were loaded. ** Fixed bug that caused access violation when any zerg air unit died while cloaked by an arbiter. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that prevented changes to Norad II Hero unit weapon damage fields ** (StarEdit) Mineral patches and geyser are now limited to 50,000. ** (StarEdit) Added exception handler. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that made it impossible to remove Map Revealers via a trigger. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that could cause triggers to 'disappear' on systems using large fonts. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that allows powerups to be placed in invalid locations on high terrain ** (StarInst) Fixed minor over-calculation of disk space used by saved games for uninstall. ** (StarInst) Moved file pre-cache requests to the install scripts. ** (StarInst) Added support for multiple events per screen item without the use of sub-scripts. ** (StarInst) Eliminated unnecessary screen refreshes. Category:StarCraft updates